Wolfgang Wagner
Wolfgang Wagner was an alchemist in the 1580s and was the father to Margarete and Hugo Wagner. However, unknown to the old alchemist, he has an impossible destiny that has already been laid out for him, one which he may never escape. Biography Early Life Born the son of a farmer, Wolfgang became the ward of a rich relative who recognised his intelligence, and pursued science at the university. He eventually became a famous alchemist in the town of Lebensbaum, and also met his wife Helena, with the two eventually having a daughter. However, their daughter was swapped with another baby girl by a powerful being without their knowledge. Apparently, neither of them suspected the girl to not be theirs, and some years later had a son named Hugo. The years passed and presumably the family lived a happy life. However, Helena eventually became sick from an unknown disease and Wolfgang become desperate to find a cure through alchemy, particular through trying to find the Philosopher's Stone. Losing his Wife Despite all his attempts however, Helena passed away at some point prior to 1582. Following this point, Wolfgang's reputation fell to pieces as he stopped interacting with people. As he became more and more reclusive, and as people grew more and more wary of his alchemy, people began to call him and his family evil and godless. This caused many problems for Margarete and Hugo, with neither finding it easy to cope with their father's behaviour. on the 24th of May 1582, Wolfgang first met a mysterious man named Eike Kusch, who knew that he was searching for the stone. When Wolfgang learned that Eike once possessed the stone, he begged for the man to give it to him if he found it again. Becoming His Destiny Two years later on the 3rd of August, Eike indeed returned and gave him the stone. At this point the timelines vary, but evidence suggests that Eike likely told Wolfgang to create a pentagram when trying to use the stone. Wolfgang heeded his warning and after doing so, used alchemy to free the being inside the stone, who was named Homunculus. When told that he only freed Homunculus, not create new life as he had intended, Wolfgang grew depressed due to the fact it meant he had wasted all these years for nothing, and in his anger wished to be young like Eike. Homunculus granted his wish, but Wolfgang then used the pentagram to try and reseal Homunculus in the stone. Whiel he succeeded, Homunculus placed a curse on Wolfgang, one which grnated the man eternal youth at the cost of losing his memories after an unspecific amount of time. Taking the stone, Wolfgang began to wander the world lived for four hundred years, eventually taking up the name Eike Kusch and returning to Lebensbaum in 2001. A New Fate In a new, alternate timeline created by all the other alternate timelines, Wagner's older self Eike Kusch retains his memories of all the timelines and his past. This enables his future self to alter history in a way that prevents the release of Homunculus in two different ways. In one timeline, Eike causes both the philosopher's stone and Homunculus to cease to exist, which erases the stone from history and leaves Wagner no way to save his wife. However, in a different timeline, Eike went back and showed Wagner how to use a chip of the stone to create the elixir of life. This enables Wolfgang to save his wife of her illness, and thus remove any need to try and "create" Homunculus. Regardless of how Eike did it, Wolfgang has no opportunity to become Eike Kusch, meaning that he presumably dies sometime after 1584. Relationships Helena Wagner Hugo Wagner Margarete Wagner Eike Kusch Having only limited interactions with Wolfgang Wagner, neither learn that they are the same person from different points in time, except for in the EX endings when Eike loses his amnesia. Due to Wolfgang's hardened and abrasive personality, as opposed to Eike's more polite and friendly one, the two rarely talk much when in the presence of one another. However, Wolfgang instantly becomes grateful and kind towards Eike when the latter gives him the philosopher's stone. Homunculus Category:Wagner Family Category:Characters from the 1580s Category:Characters Category:Human Characters